


Чтобы добраться до тебя, им придётся драться со мной

by WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Movie: The Losers (2010), Short & Sweet, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020
Summary: Кугар хотел, чтобы Аиша понимала, что с ней будет, если с Дженсеном еще хоть раз что-то случится.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Kudos: 40





	Чтобы добраться до тебя, им придётся драться со мной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a candle at my chest and a hand on his knee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233688) by [buckybunnyteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/buckybunnyteeth). 



Я проснулся, потому что он кричал во сне.

Я крепко обнял его и прошептал:

Чтобы добраться до тебя, им придётся драться со мной.

Лора Марлинг "Ночной террор"

Кугар абсолютно неподвижно сидел на подлокотнике дивана, когда Аиша прошла мимо него на кухню. Была середина ночи, и в комнате было очень темно.

Она что-то тихонько напевала себе под нос. Какую-то песню, которая вечером играла на радио. Кугар знал, что она его не видит. На кухне включился свет, но он не пошевелился.

Он не двигался, пока она искала что пожевать, пока ела и мыла тарелку, чтобы не оставлять следов. Дженифер Дженсен не узнает, что неприкосновенность её холодильника была нарушена.

Свет погас, и Аиша вышла из кухни.

Кугар легко определил ту секунду, когда она его заметила. Она вздрогнула и негромко вскрикнула – было видно, что ей пришлось напрячься, чтобы не завопить. Рука дёрнулась к ножу, которого у неё с собой не было. Взгляд бегал, выхватывая детали тёмной фигуры: шляпа, рубашки нет, длинные волосы… Она поняла, что, скорее всего, это Кугар, и расслабилась. Слегка.

Она уже собиралась что-то сказать, но он успел первым:

– Тронешь его ещё раз – я убью тебя.

В полной тишине казалось, что слова прозвучали очень громко и весомо, как бывает, когда человек приносит клятву.

Взгляд у Аиши стал жёстким.

Она растянула губы в напряжённой улыбке, но Кугар видел её насквозь. За то время, что Аиша работала с ними, она так или иначе взаимодействовала с каждым. За исключением Кугара. Что довольно ясно показывало её отношение и к нему, и к тому, чего она от него ожидала.

– Клэй тебе не позволит.

Кугар усмехнулся. Искренне. И Аиша, видимо, заметила это даже в темноте. Потому что у неё с лица исчезло всякое выражение.

– Клэй не узнает.

В полночной тишине гостиной молчание, казалось, тянулось целую вечность. Самая опасная из всех встреченных им женщин стояла и молча изучала его. Он её не боялся. Он был в одном шаге от того, чтобы начать её ненавидеть.

– Он узнает.

Кугар пожал плечами.

– И он тебе этого не простит.

Кугар по-прежнему молчал.

Аиша закусила губу, обдумывая своё утверждение, на её лице мелькнуло сомнение.  « А может простит? Уже прощал раньше? »

– Я нужна вам, чтобы найти Макса.

– Нет.

– Нет, нужна, – прошипела она. – Без меня…

– Мы разберёмся. – Он снова пожал плечами. – Так или иначе.

Аиша смотрела на него не мигая. Она ему не доверяла. И, возможно, побаивалась. Он не любил запугивать людей и обычно не делал этого просто для удовольствия. Но она подстрелила Джейка. Было приятно знать, что она испугалась, это слегка утолило его жажду мести.

Он кивнул в сторону лестницы.

– Не давай мне повода, – сказал он очень мягким и очень пугающим голосом. – Или можешь попробовать. Ты не заметишь, откуда прилетит пуля.

Аиша по-прежнему стояла и смотрела.

– Ты так о нём беспокоишься? – зло процедила она сквозь зубы.

Кугар не стал отвечать.

– Почему? – фыркнула она. – С чего ты…

– Дядя Кугар!

Аиша дёрнулась, когда Джеки спустилась с последней ступеньки и шагнула в гостиную. Светлые волосы были заплетены в растрёпанные косы, одной рукой она тёрла сонные глаза, а другой прижимала к себе плюшевого Годзиллу.

– Mi cielito, – мягко сказал Кугар, глядя на неё с улыбкой, которая у него появлялась, только когда он смотрел на Джеки или её дядю.

– Ты сделаешь мне тёплого молока? – Она сонно прошлёпала по гостиной, пол под её ногами еле слышно поскрипывал. – Я не могу заснуть, и мне запрещено трогать микроволновку.

– Si, конечно, сделаю.

Он поднялся, взял Джеки за руку, встав так, чтобы прикрывать её собой, и вопросительно поднял бровь, глядя на Аишу.

Она переводила взгляд с Кугара на девочку и обратно, и наконец на её лице проступило понимание. И ещё что-то. Грусть.

– О, – тихо выдохнула она и, не говоря больше ни слова, проскользнула мимо них на лестницу.

– С ней всё в порядке? – спросила Джеки зевая, пока они шли на кухню. – Она как-то странно на тебя смотрела.

– У неё нет… – Кугар налил молока в чашку, – la familia.

– Familia, – повторила Джеки. – Это значит семья?

Кугар мягко улыбнулся. Она учила испанский.

– Si.

Кажется, у Джеки закончились вопросы, и Кугар был рад этому. Он не знал, как объяснить, что Аиша – наёмная убийца и что она наверняка убьёт его и его команду, как только они больше не будут ей нужны. И именно она стреляла в Джейка, а Джеки недавно чуть не разрыдалась из-за того, что он был ранен.

Кугар согрел ей молока, посидел рядом, пока она не выпила половину, и взял на руки, когда она начала засыпать и крениться на стуле. Она прижалась к его груди, не выпуская Годзиллу, и засопела.

Кугар допил остатки молока, отнёс Джеки обратно в кровать, поцеловал в лоб и прочитал короткую молитву о спокойном сне.

Потом бесшумно вышел в коридор и вернулся в свою спальню.

Джейк, похоже, даже не пошевелился с тех пор, как он ушёл.

Он снял шляпу, скользнул под одеяло и привычно обнял Дженсена, так что со стороны казалось, что они стали одним целым.

Джейк сонно что-то проворчал и закинул тяжёлую руку ему на плечо.

– Куда ты ходил? – хрипло спросил он, прижимаясь ещё плотнее и утыкаясь лицом Кугару в волосы. – Ты тёплый.

Кугар нежно провёл большим пальцем по щеке Дженсена и расслабился в его объятиях.

– Джеки хотела молока.

Джейк усмехнулся.

– Ей запретили пользоваться микроволновкой. – Кугар чувствовал, как он улыбается. – Она расплавила в ней Барби в прошлом году.

Кугар коротко хмыкнул, продолжая гладить его по щеке в мерном усыпляющем ритме.

Он уже было подумал, что Дженсен уснул, когда тот заговорил снова.

– Ты угрожал ей, да? – голос у него был намного менее сонный, чем минуту назад. – Аише, а не Джеки. 

Кугар не ответил.

– Клэй будет не в восторге.

– Она не в Клэя стреляла.

Дженсен отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на него. Без очков в лунном свете он выглядел слишком серьёзным.

– Карлос, – вздохнул Дженсен. – Я знаю, что ты за меня испугался. И если бы тебя подстрелили, я бы перевернул каждую вшивую гостиницу, притон и бордель, чтобы найти её и отомстить… Но она нужна нам, чтобы найти Макса. Без неё это будет намного труднее, и мы не сможем сделать это так же тихо, как она. 

Кугар знал, что это правда. Он вздохнул и прислонился лбом к Дженсену.

Ему плохо давались разговоры, он никогда не был из тех, кто точно знает, как и что сказать. Он не знал, как объяснить, что проснулся пару часов назад с криком после кошмара, в котором Аиша выстрелила Джейку в грудь, а не в плечо. Не знал, как выразить, насколько этот сон испугал его, потряс до глубины души, и страх заставил спуститься вниз, чтобы присматривать за спящим домом.

То, что именно в это время Аиша спустилась вниз, было случайностью, но его страх и гнев ворочались внутри, и он не смог сдержаться. Он не мог позволить ей думать, что будет спокойно и благостно молчать, если она снова причинит Джейку боль.

Он не знал, как выразить то, что любит Джейка так сильно, что мысль о его смерти пугает больше, чем всё, что он мог бы себе вообразить. Больше, чем Макс. Больше, чем преисподняя, в которую он, безусловно, отправится.

– Я испугался, – признался он. – Она должна знать, что бывает, если меня испугать. Или навредить тебе.

Дженсен закатил глаза.

– Хорошо, сержант У-меня-всё-серьезно, – засмеялся он, целуя Кугара быстро и мягко. – Я не могу тебя осуждать. Ты знаешь, как ты меня возбуждаешь, когда беспокоишься обо мне.

Кугар закатил глаза и втянул его в поцелуй, настоящий поцелуй, который заставил Дженсена дрожать и стонать.

– Это нечестно, – выдохнул Дженсен, когда они отстранились друг от друга, – нельзя меня так целовать, когда моя племянница буквально в другом конце коридора, чувак. Это абсолютно нечестно.

Кугар улыбнулся и поцеловал его снова.


End file.
